ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Draconic Comics
Draconic Comics is an American superhero comic book company which attempts to create a connected world of superheroes, much like Marvel or DC. Characters Main *'Robert "Robbie" Monrow/Radioactive Man' - a superhero who, as his name suggests, is radioactive. Luckily, he is able to channel his radiation and gain superhuman abilities from it. Sadly though, he emits low levels of radiation and has to wear a suit to keep it from seeping out. *'Kristen Core/Wildblood' - a former hunter who gains the powers to control animals using it to protect her city. * Supporting *'Linda "Lin" Lewis '- a scientist who works for the Science and Technology Organization of Professionals (S.T.O.P.) who built Robbie's suit and helps him on his journey to become the world's greatest hero. *'Kevin Johnson' - another scientist working for the Science and Technology Organization of Professionals who is very excitable and giddy to work with Robbie. *'Charles "Charlie" White' - the head of S.T.O.P. who is often put on blast due to the fact he is quite morally questionable, though at the end of the day he is a generally very nice person. **'Dog-Head Guy' - one of Charlie's morally questionable experiments who is literally just a man with a dog's head. He is also Charlie's secretary. * *'Uranus' - a tiger who is Kristen's pet. *'Melissa Verne' - Kristen's best friend who is unaware of her double identity and ends up falling in love with her. *'Melvin Core' - Kristen's widowed and depressed father who has taken up to drinking since his wife died. * Antagonists *'Donald "Donny" Mayer/Fireheart '- Robbie's bully from high school who was also his best friend. Donny never grew out of his ways and ended up becoming the supervillain Fireheart. *'John Nilsson/Cracker' - a man who is unable to feel pain and who is hired by many different people to commit crimes for them. He is prone to bursts of anger but attempts to stay calm. *'Paul Russo/Snow' - an albino biker who is incredibly strong and leads a small group of criminal anarchist bikers. He carries a spiked ball and chain as his main weapon. *'Mary Myers/Bloody Mary' - a woman who has a few psionic abilities, with her main ones being brainwashing, mental manipulation, and temporarily decreasing a person's intelligence. *'Adriano Rizzo/The Shark' - a mob boss who is very respected and feared by everyone, including his own men. His name comes from the fact he has a shark head. *'Mankind '- a villain with a very mysterious past who appears to be a walking talking marionette. He is able to make himself look like anyone that he chooses. *The Grasshopper Bandits, a team of criminals who are extremely good at freerunning. **'Jerome Robertson/Slits' - the leader of the Grasshopper Bandits who carries a handgun on him at all times and wears a mask with two slits for eyeholes. **'Doug Philip/Ghost Eye '- a member of the group who is blind in one eye and hides quite a few knives and daggers on his person. He wears a mask that hides his blind eye. **'Zack Ashton/Bare Knuckle' - the final member of the group who is extremely strong for someone his size and wears a piece of cloth to cover his mouth. * *'Evan Harm/Harm' - an insane man who has the power to fire blasts of pure energy using it to cause harm to others. *'Gabriel Breguet/Swordfish' - a French mercenary who wields swords and has a costume made out of fish scales. *'Billy Evergreen/The Croc' - a man raised by crocodiles who wants to turn earth into a swamp. *'Lilly' - a strange teenage girl who wears a cloak and is shown to be able to control people making them as she calls them, "the ones who see." * Comics *Radioactive Man *Wildblood Trivia *